According to the requirements of Global Systems for Mobile Communications Association (“GSMA” for short) to supporting enhanced Near Field Communication (“eNFC” for short) mobile phone, the mobile phone should implement over-the-air (“OTA” for short) download function of bearer independent protocol (“BIP” for short) protocol.
The architecture of a smart cell generally comprises an application processor (“AP” for short) and one or more communication processors (“CP” for short), wherein the AP is configured for processing application programs of the mobile phone, such as browser, transmission control protocol/Internet protocol (“TCP/IP” for short) protocol stack, wireless fidelity (“WiFi” for short), blue tooth; and the one or more CPs are responsible for affairs associated with communication network air interfaces, including radio frequency signal processing, communication protocol stack and universal integrated circuit card (“UICC” for short) interface etc. In this mode, the browser, the java programs and other application programs, and the UICC interfaces reside in different processors, and to implement functions thereof, it is necessary to go through a path between two processors, which situation is more complex than a terminal with a single processor.
Currently, downloading applications to the UICC over the air (OTA) is carried out on a single professor. However, currently when the downloading is via OTA, the data exchange between AP and CPs cannot be performed normally on a multi-processor mobile terminal.